


Accidental Love

by Melime



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: She never meant to fall in love with Linda.





	Accidental Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Amor Acidental](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843375) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), day 07 - accidental affection.

She never meant to fall in love with Linda, she never meant to fall in love at all.

Maze was never one to care for the mushy feelings.

She kept her affections close to her chest and under control, and things would have remained like this if she had never came to Earth.

In a way, she almost wished that she had never learned to feel this way.

But she couldn't take back what she had learned.

She loved Linda, and even though that made her heart ache and made her worry about a fragile mortal, she still loved her.


End file.
